Glaucoma is primarily treated by the reduction of intraocular pressure (LOP). After failure of conservative therapy, trabeculectomy with or without antimetabolites is used to lower lop. Trabeculectomy is a time-consuming surgical procedure that requires significant surgical and post-operative finesse to achieve success. It is subject to a host of complications such as hypotony maculopathy or filtering bleb related endophthalmitis. In addition, cataract formation is accelerated and visual recovery post-operatively can be slow. Ophthalmologists are currently calling for innovative, alternative therapies for the surgical treatment of glaucoma. Because the site of pathology is at the level of the trabecular meshwork in open angle glaucoma, incisional treatment of the trabecular meshwork is appealing. Unfortunately a process of "filling in" limits success of this approach. We propose a micro-scale intraocular Trabecular Bypass Stent that will stent the trabecular meshwork incision and Schlemm's canal to facilitate flow of aqueous to the collector channels. The microfabrication of the 35ug stent is a significant technical challenge. We also propose to develop two supporting instruments that facilitate the creation of a repeatable incision in the trabecular meshwork and the placement of the stent in Schlemm's canal.